


His Miracle

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Chloe sees Lucifer's devil face. Lucifer thinks he has to leave now. But Chloe doesn't react like he expects. Not at all. (Post Season Finale)





	His Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who FINALLY managed to watch the season finale.  
> Omg.  
> It was amazing!  
> But the cliffhanger - rude -.-  
> This is my imagination of what could happen. Maybe it's a bit corny, but who cares. It's fanfiction :D  
> I hope you enjoy it a bit!

“It’s all true,” Chloe breathes.

„Detective?“ Lucifer asks.

She’s standing right before him, her eyes wide open.

“It’s all true,” she says again, tonelessly.

Lucifer blinks. Worry and confusion stir in him. Suddenly, he feels that something changed. His stomach drops, and his heart feels like a icy lump in his chest.

Lucifer raises a trembling hand to touch his face, which is now throbbing in distant pain, that is strangely familiar and yet so new.  

He inhales sharply, as he feels hot, scarred skin and finally _understands_.

Oh. Oh no. No, no, no – not like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this …

His devil face is back. The mask he wanted back for so long and now is going to destroy everything good he gained on this earth. It's over before it really began. It's all over ...

He wants to flee. Wants to hide. But it's too late. The woman he has feelings for - no, the woman he _loves_ , is standing in front of him and she _saw_. It's over ...

Chloe closes her eyes. She takes some deep breaths, which sounds like sobs. Her hands clench into fists at her side.

Lucifer takes a hasty step back. A sharp, hot white pain makes it difficult for him to breathe. He doesn’t know that the pain comes from his heart, that’s slowly breaking apart.

“I’ll leave,” he says, trying – _hoping_ \-  to sound calm and unthreatening.

He takes another step backwards and begs Chloe silently, not to open her eyes again. He can’t stand what he’s undoubtedly going to see in them. Fear. Disgust. Hatred. Please no …

“I’ll leave and never come back. I’m sorry,” he breathes. “I promise you won’t see me again. I …”

Chloe opens her eyes.

Lucifer’s steps falter. He frowns. Her eyes are wet. She's crying. But … there’s no fear or disgust to see. Instead, he sees something like confusion and wonder, mixed with a careful hint of acceptation.

“Don’t,” Chloe says softly. “Don’t leave.”

“What?” He asks. Because … no. He can’t afford himself the hope, that glimmers inside his heart. No. He must have misheard …

“Don’t leave,” she says again, this time louder. Firmer. “Lucifer … I … it’s alright. I’m not scared of you. I just … need a moment to process. But … Stay. Please?”

“But … this,” Lucifer points at his face. “This is my true face. My … it shows what I am. Like I told you. I am the devil. And this side of me is … is evil. Bad.” He looks aside.

“You told me all this time,” Chloe says softly, shaking her head. “You told me and I wouldn’t listen. You … All this time, you really told me the truth. It’s all true. Angels, demons … God. Your father? He’s really your father?”

“Yes. And he sent me to hell, where I should have stayed forever,” Lucifer says bitterly. “Because this … this is another kind of hell. Now things will never be the same again, Chloe. It’s better for everyone if I …”

“You saved me," Chloe breathes.

Lucifer blinks.

“You saved me more than once. You saved me and … and Trixie. And … you’re … you’re _Lucifer_. Lucifer Morningstar. My partner. My …” She takes a deep breath. “You’re the man I’m in love with,” she says, a tear rolling over her face. “You’re still him. This … a face … it changes nothing. Inside, you’re still him. You will always be him.” She takes some steps towards him, giving him a small smile. Lucifer flinches.

He swallows. “Are you serious?” He asks hoarsely. “I’m the devil. I’m what the people call evil and depraved. I’m belonging in hell. I will never belong in heaven. And you, Chloe? _You_ will go to heaven. Because you’re so good … so kind.” He shakes his head helplessly. “How could you love something like me. How …”

“I do love you. Because … I know the real you,” Chloe says, coming closer again. This time, Lucifer doesn’t recoil. “The real you … not the stories in the Bible or in the movies. They are just imagination. But you’re standing right in front of you, and I know you’re not evil or bad. I know _you_.”

She raises a trembling hand.

Lucifer holds his breath.

Chloe touches his burned cheek tenderly. “Does it hurt?” She asks.

He nods. “Yes. But when pain is constantly there, you get used to it.”

She nods. “Can I kiss you?”

Lucifer’s breath falters. “If … if that’s what you want,” he says. “But … but are you really sure, because …”

She silences him with her lips. They are soft and warm. A sharp contrast to his own cracked, burned, dry lips. He doesn’t dare to return the kiss. He just closes his eyes and feels. Still not trying to hope too much.

Chloe stops kissing him after a moment, looking up at him. “Are you going to stay like this?” She asks carefully. “It's not bothering me, but it may be a problem to have dinner like this.” She smiles weakly.

Lucifer shakes his head. “No, I can hide it.” He changes his face into his human mask again, in front of her eyes.

Chloe looks at him, her eyes still shimmering. She takes this face in her hands too. Kisses his uncracked, soft lips too.

When they part, she sighs, suddenly swaying on weak legs. Before they can give way underneath her, Lucifer catches her and carefully lowers her to the ground with him. Chloe sinks into his arms, leaning her face against his chest. “I think I need … I need some rest, after this,” she mumbles, sounding incredibly exhausted. “It’s a bit … It’s a lot.”

Lucifer wraps her arms around her carefully. “I know. I can drive you home.” He swallows nervously. “I mean, I can drive you home, only if you’re okay with me being near Trixie …”

She looks up at him, narrowing her eyes. “Lucifer. I told you already. This changes nothing. Trixie believed you more than I did, anyway. One time, before she fell asleep, she told me that the devil isn’t evil, but a nice man and a way better karaoke singer than I am.”

“She really said that?” Lucifer asks, his voice a bit stifled, because there are bloody, burning tears in his eyes all of a sudden.

“Yes … Who knows too?” Chloe asks quietly.

“Linda. Charlotte knew it too.”

“That makes sense. Did Amenadiel take her to heaven? Is this why he disappeared?”

“Yes. Look,” Lucifer takes the feather out of his pocket. He shows it to Chloe. Her eyes widen in wonder. “Wow,” she says weakly. “Wow …”

She closes her eyes, her head lolling to the side, against his chest again. “This is amazing. It’s not a dream, is it,” she mumbles.

“No,” he says.

“Mmh. Because … Sometimes I tried to believe you. But I guess I was too blind to see the obvious …”

She falls silent, smiling weakly.

Lucifer holds her, still not quite daring to believe she could still love him. She’s a wonder. He found a miracle on earth. He found it in her.

“I had wings too,” he whispers in her ear. “I had wings and I flew you to the rooftop, so you’ll be save.”

Chloe makes a surprised noise.“I remember the feeling of flying,” she says softly, already half asleep. “I remember … I felt save. I wasn’t scared of falling …”

 _Maybe_ , Lucifer thinks. _Maybe I can show them to you sometime. Maybe, with your help, I can feel like I deserve to be more like I think I am again. Maybe we really can decide who we are and how we want to see ourselves. Maybe.  
_

He listens to Chloe’s even breaths, knowing that she’s sleeping now. He still doesn't understand, why she feels save in his arms.

After a moment, he takes her in his arms and carries her out carefully. His ray of sunshine. His bright glimmer of hope.  
  
  
His miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
